Angel Of Mine
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Shiryu nunca tinha percebido o seu valor, até estar prestes a perdê-la. "Angel meu, eu preciso confessar, você já me salvou muitas e muitas vezes" Presente de niver adiantado para Chiisana Hana


**Presente para Chiisana Hana.**

** Angel of Mine**

**(Anjo meu)**

_**You are everything I need to see**_

**(Você é tudo o que eu preciso ver)**

___**Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me**_

__**(Seu sorriso e luz trazem a luz solar para mim)**

_**Laugh and come and look into me**_

__**(O riso vem e me olha)**

_**Drips of moonlight washing over me**_

__**(Goteiras de luar que lavam em cima de mim)**

_**Can I show you what want from me**_

__**(Eu posso mostrar o que você quer de mim)**

Olhava assustado para a jovem desacordada em cima do penhasco. Jamais se perdoaria por tê-la deixado ali em Rozan, sozinha, enquanto ia para o Santuário. Tudo não passara de armadilha dos inimigos que conquistara ao longo de quatro anos de batalha em prol da terra, da justiça e de Athena. E nesses quatro anos, nunca, sequer um minuto, parara para ver como Shunrey ficava cada dia mais linda. Nem mesmo um segundo ao seu lado sem preocupações com Athena. Amaldiçôou-se por tais atos.

Aproximou-se lentamente, com medo que ela estivesse morta. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem de cabelos negros antes sempre em uma trança perfeita, agora soltos e emaranhados. Tocou com cuidado, temendo que ela se quebrasse em mil pedaços, a face branca. Desceu com suavidade os dedos até parar no canto esquerdo dos lábios rosados. Uma gota de sangue permanecia ali. Secou-a, admirando a face branca com bochechas rosadas. Os olhos estavam fechados com suavidade, como se dormisse o mais tranqüilo dos sonhos. E rezou para Hypnos e Morpheu que realmente fosse o mais tranqüilo dos sonhos.

_**Angel of mine, can I thank you?**_

__**(Anjo meu, posso te agradecer?)**

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

__**(Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes)**

_**Angel, I must confess**_

**(Anjo, eu tenho que confessar)**

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

__**(É sempre você que me dá força)**

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

__**(E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você)**

Com cuidado extremo, o Cavaleiro de Dragão passou o braço por baixo do pescoço da jovem e fez com que a cabeça se apoiasse em seu colo, sentando-a e abraçando a cintura com o outro braço, de forma possessiva. Sentia que ela respirava fracamente, e por esse pequeno sopro de vida que ainda existia em seu pequeno anjo de madeixas negras e longas, sorriu quase imperceptivelmente, logo com esse sorriso sumindo e dando lugar à lágrimas grossas que rolavam sem piedade, pingando e molhando o rosto de Shunrey, escorrendo e lavando o pó que o maculava.

Afagou os fios negros, que brilhavam a luz da lua cheia. Sentia que as águas da cachoeira de Rozan respingavam e os molhavam. Sentia que cada pingo frio de água era um novo sopro de vida para seu pequeno anjo. Tomou Shunrey nos braços e começou a andar em direção à casa um pouco mais distante, saindo do penhasco à beira da cachoeira. Fez o trajeto pensando com cuidado cada um dos mil pensamentos que rondaram sua mente.

_**After all these years, one thing is true**_

__**(Depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa é verdade)**

_**Constant force within my heart is you**_

__**(A Força constante dentro de meu coração é você)**

_  
**You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you**_

__**(Você me toca, eu sinto que estou passando à você)**

_**I treasure every day I spend with you**_

__**(O valor de todo dia que eu passo com você)**

_**All the things I am come down to you**_

__**(Todas as coisas que eu sou, sou por sua causa)**

Pensava em cada uma das vezes que ele ia lutar em lugares distantes ou desconhecidos, quando fora lutar no Santuário, quando Máscara da Morte viera até Rozan lhe matar, quando foi até Asgard por duas vezes, até o fundo mar, para o Santuário Submarino, até o mundo dos Mortos, quando lutara contra Éris, contra Lúcifer, contra Abel, contra Ártemis e Apolo e tantos outros. Em todas as vezes, ela ficou em Rozan, rezando por ele dia e noite, negando-se a comer, a beber ou até mesmo a dormir enquanto não voltasse, pelo menos vivo, somente para lhe contemplar a face novamente. Nunca agradecera por fazer tanto por si ou por cuidar dele quando ficara cego. Nunca.

Como queria que ela abrisse os olhos agora! Daria sua vida pela dela. Precisava pelo menos lhe agradecer por tudo que lhe fizera! Era o que mais queria fazer, ver aqueles dois olhos negros como a noite sem estrelas que se fazia brilharem novamente ao ver seu rosto. Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a rolar pelo rosto com mais força. Como lamentava nunca ter lhe agradecido por tudo!

_**Angel of mine, let me thank you**_

__**(Anjo meu, me deixe lhe agradecer)**

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

__**(Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes)**

_**Angel, I must confess**_

__**(Anjo, eu preciso confessar)**

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

__**(É você quem sempre me dá força)**

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

__**(E eu não se onde eu estaria sem você)**

Shunrey sempre lhe transmitira uma paz enorme. Sempre estivera ao seu lado. Sempre esteve pronta para ouvir seus desabafos. Foi tudo por ele, enquanto que ele, sempre se esquecia de ao menos agradecer. Ela era seu porto-seguro, porém, ele não soubera ser o dela. Daria tudo e faria tudo para ouvi-la suspirar e em seguida, acordar. Precisava loucamente agradecer ao seu pequeno anjo por tudo e prometer-lhe retribuir todo o amor e carinho que sempre demonstrara.

Ouviu um baixo suspiro e todas as lágrimas cessaram. Olhou para o rosto e viu que aqueles pequenos olhos que tanto o encantavam se abriam lentamente. Ao vê-los completamente abertos, não conseguiu deter um sorriso do tamanho da lua. Shunrey olhou-o, um pouco surpresa, para então abraçá-lo com força pelo pescoço. Seu dragão estava vivo, voltara vivo, estava ali, com ela! Lágrimas de felicidade banharam seu rosto.

Shunrey: Shiryu, você está vivo! – exclamou com felicidade extrema, mal conseguia falar. Sua voz saíra embargada.

Shiryu nada conseguira falar, tamanha felicidade em vê-la viva.

_**Back in the arms of my angel**_

__**(De volta nos braços de meu anjo)**

_**Back to the peace that I so love**_

**(De volta para a paz que eu amo)**

_**Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest**_

__**(De volta nos braços de meu anjo eu posso descansar finalmente)**

_**Giving you a gift that you remind me**_

**(Lhe dando um presente para você lembrar de mim)**

__Shunrey fitou os olhos verdes levemente enegrecidos daquele que tanto amava há tanto tempo. Shiryu lhe sorria, mas de repente o sorriso morreu.

Shunrey: Shiryu...? – começou, mas sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão e Shiryu colocar um dos dedos sobre seus lábios, impedindo qualquer palavra.

Shiryu: Shunrey, quero lhe agradecer por tudo que você já fez por mim. – falou com voz séria, porém, tentando conter mais lágrimas que queriam rolar pelo rosto. Agradecia à todos os deuses por não lhe arrancarem seu pequeno anjo. – E gostaria que me perdoasse por tudo que já devia ter feito, mas não fiz, e só agora, quando quase te perdi, percebo o que devo fazer. Por favor, Shunrey, fica do meu lado, vou tentar ser o melhor que eu posso. A partir de agora, eu vivo somente pra você. – falou tocando o rosto da jovem, vendo que Shunrey apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmando tudo o que ele dissera.

___**Angel of mine, let me thank you**_

__**(Anjo meu, me deixe lhe agradecer)**

_**You have saved me time and time,**_

__**(você me salvou muitas e muitas,)**

_**and time, and time again**_

___**(E muitas, e muitas vezes)**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

__**(Anjo, eu preciso confessar)**

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

__**(É você que sempre me dá força)**

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

__**(E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você)**

Desceu os dedos pelo rosto de pele alva, parando nos lábios. Contornou-os com os dedos, de forma fascinada. Viu-a fechar os olhos, sentindo um leve estremecimento, tentando controlar seu coração, que disparara. Lentamente, aproximou-se, fechando os olhos. Cobriu os lábios de seu pequeno anjo de madeixas negras num beijo cálido e terno.

Shunrey enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, enquanto sua pequena cintura era envolvida pelos braços fortes do seu dragão. Brincou com a ponta dos dedos com alguns fios negros esverdeados dos cabelos longos de Shiryu.

Afastaram-se. A jovem apoiou a cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro, observando o céu sem estrelas e nuvens, somente com a lua, imponente e branca. Shiryu afagou-lhe as madeixas negras, observando a lua. Sentia como se algum deus zelasse pelos dois. Ouvia uma voz doce sussurrar-lhe que tudo ficaria bem à partir de agora. Talvez fosse Selene, a única testemunha dos dois.

_**Angel of mine, can I thank you?**_

__**(Anjo meu, posso lhe agradecer?)**

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

__**(Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes)**

_**Angel, I must confess**_

__**(Anjo, eu preciso confessar)**

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

__**(É você quem sempre me dá força)**

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

__**(E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você)**

_**... Without you**_

**(... sem você)**

** F****IM**

**Notas da Autora:**

_Hypnos:__ Deus do Sono, irmão gêmeo de Thanâtos. Filho de Nix, irmão também de Lissa, a loucura, Nêmesis, a justiça distributiva e vingança entre os deuses, e vários outros deuses. Aparece na saga de Hades._

_Morpheu:__ Filho de Hypnos, deus dos sonhos, irmão dos mil Onírios, outros deuses dos sonhos, e de Fantasia, única filha de Hypnos e personificação do devaneio._

_Selene:__ Filha dos titãs Hipérião e Téia, a deusa da lua, representando todas as fases, irmã de Hélios, que conduz a carruagem do Sol, e Éos, a aurora._

**Créditos finais:**

Primeiramente, parabéns para Chiisana!

Segundo, foi a primeira fic Shiryu x Shunrey que eu escrevi, então se estiver melado demais, é muita fic da Dama 9 na cabeça, ou se estiver muito dramático, eu sou meio dramática mesmo (Tenshi é acertada por uma pedra).

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Quanto à de quem será a próxima fic de niver, não me perguntem, nem eu sei ainda!

Mais uma vez, parabéns para Chiisana.

Beijos

******_Tenshi Aburame_**

**Música: Angel of Mine – Evanescence**


End file.
